The Slut Avatar (Discontinued)
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: A new avatar is born, an earthbender girl named Arumi, and she's well...special. This is the story of Arumi practically ignoring her avatar duties to be a huge slut! Lots of lemons if it wasn't obvious, and submit your own character!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so news, this story will be replacing Sex and Souls for awhile. That story just wasn't getting much attention and me and Lyrastella really didn't have many ideas for it so it really wasn't getting anywhere.**

 **ALSO, this is taking place after Legend of Korra, however as none of the Korra characters are being used in this, I thought it would be better to put this story in the Avatar section instead of Korra as it's more the whole world and concepts.**

 **But if you are new, hiiii! This'll be co-op with lyrastella!**

Fire. Air. Water. Earth. It's been well over a century since the hundred year war, but the scars and tension are still felt. It's been close to a century since the spirit gates were torn open. The world adjusted surprisingly well. Spirits now lived among humans as equal. It even being legalized for a spirit to marry a human.

Near the new city of Tamahagane, a lone girl was traveling. The city itself a mess of metal skyscrapers. This girl was barely clothed, only wearing a short green top which barely covered her breasts, and a skirt-like green cloth. On her waist was a small belt, an odd-looking blade attached to it. She walked into the city, seeming to go to a specific apartment. The girl approaches the door of the apartment and rings its doorbell, patiently waiting. A woman in her thirties answers it, "Yes? Who are you?"

"Hello, my name is Tsumi. I'm part of the Waifu Warriors. I'm here to talk with you about your daughter, Arumi." she says confidently.

The woman looks lightly confused, "Waifu Warriors?"

"Let me explain" she begins. "The waifu Warriors originated from the Kyoshi Warriors. We split up into the Kyoshi Warriors, who are representing Kyoshi, and us Waifu Warriors, who are representing femininity in general."

"I see. So what did you need?" The women asks.

Tsumi clears her throat. "Well, we found the identity of the next Avatar. And as you can likely guess, it is your daughter."

She gasps, "Really? Wow! Too bad she's out now."

"Oh. Where could I find her?" she asks.

"She usually goes to the ostrich horse racing stables for whatever reason."

"Ah, thank you. I will go over and inform her about it. She sounds like quite the nice girl to care for those animals." She bows before heading to these stables. The actual stadium was empty, Tsumi looked around the inside to hear a kind of purring and moaning. She headed towards the noises, ending up at the animal boxes where they were kept. She passes through and sees a shock. A brown hair teen on her hands and knees with a large cheetah-horse Cock stuffed in her pussy. Tsumi blushes and looks away from her before asking the girl "...excuse me, do you know where I can find Arumi?"

"Oooooh fuck yeah." The blonde says as she's loaded with cum. She soon stands up completely nude. "That's me!"

Tsumi looks shocked at first, then clears her throat. "Let me get to the point fast then. My name is Tsumi, I'm a Waifu Warrior and I'm on a mission to locate the new Avatar."

Arumi tilts her head, "And what do you need me for?"

"Well, you are the Avatar."

"Oooooooh is that why my eyes go all glowy when I make new paint?"

Tsumi looks surprised. "So you've entered the Avatar state on accident?"

"Avatar state?" Arumi asks. "I just do this." She says, earthbending up a hunk of dirt. She closes her eyes for a second before opening them as pure white, then pulling out a red substance from the dirt before reverting.

"Exactly, you've just entered the Avatar state. Without it, you likely wouldn't be able to do that as easily. The 'glowy eyes' indicate the Avatar state." she explains.

"Ooooh I thought everyone could bend the minerals out of rocks and fuse them together."

"With enough training and and studies, as well as a good amount of effort, they could. You on the other hand can do it with ease, without hard training and long studies. Now please get dressed and come with me to your home, I would like to discuss the future with you and your family." She looks around. "May I ask where you left your clothes so I can help you and speed this up?"

"Oh they're in my butt!" Arumi says, bending some colored orbs out of her ass. She then breaks them and splatters them over her body like paint. She painted herself a skin tight tank top and jeans. You could still make out her nipples through the paint.

"Hmm, interesting. Not exactly good for official meetings with leaders, but quite good for stealth operations. Did you just apply the color to your skin? Or is there more to it?" She asks interested, going around and looking at her.

She laughs, "Oh no! I just made some paints out of the minerals and applied it."

"But your genitals and breasts are still...revealed? Isn't that counter productive?" she questions her, trying not to stare at them.

"It's close enough!" Arumi says, "I'd rather be nice and open anyway."

"Ah...I see...in any case, let's get going. Follow me, I have no need to see your colorful butt on the way." she says and starts going back to her apartment.

They walk together back to her mom's apartment, being let in by her mom. It was clear that her mom was the only parent.

Tsumi begins. "So, as you know, you need to take your Avatar training. Which means you'll have to travel around the world to learn the different types of bending. But first I will take you to the other Waifu Warriors, where you'll have one of us assigned to follow and help you around the world."

"Why does she need one of you?" The mom can't help but ask.

"The Kyoshi Warriors have been allies with the last generation of Avatars, and after our split, the Waifu Warriors have set themselves a goal of helping and protecting the Avatar. Granted, protection isn't exactly the most needed in later stages and after the training, but we still do our best. She can refuse our help and go alone, but in her current state she doesn't look like a good fighter."

"Nope!" Arumi giggles.

Her mom sighs, "Well uh...be safe sweetie! I'm just half shocked by this whole thing."

"A lot of parents are, but she's fine with us. Well, with whoever gets chosen as her follower." she says reassuringly.

"Well I guess there's no current wars going on." The mom says nervously.

"It's just safety measures. Better safe than sorry, yeah?" Tsumi lightly smiles at her.

The mom nods, "Yeah, I trust you. Just be sure to keep in touch."

"Yes MOM!" Arumi had been fingering herself the whole time, Cumming just now.

Tsumi sighs. "Did you even listen?"

"More or less, you're gonna take me to more sexy warrior." She smiles.

"Well...you're not wrong at least. Get your stuff together, let's get going soon." She gets up from her seat.

"Oh yeah!" She runs off, coming back a few minutes later with a simply bag. "Ready!"

"In that case, we're off. Do you have any kind of animal follower?"

She tilts her head, "What now?"

"...you answer my question?" Tsumi says confused.

"What's an animal follower?"

"A pet?"

"Oooooh then no." Arumi says.

"In that case" she points towards the woods "we are headed in this direction. Please follow me and notify me when you need a break." She heads into the forest.

"Do you not have a car?" Arumi whined.

"I'm a warrior, not a tourist." Tsumi says scoldingly.

"But what if there was danger a mile away and you couldn't get there fast enough?"

"Danger a mile away I wouldn't even know about. Also we are skilled in efficient and fast movement. We know the forest very well, so we have no problem getting around in it." She lectures. "Now stop complaining and get to moving."

"Meeeeeeeh." Arumi groans as she follows.

After a solid thirty minutes of walking, they reach a cave. Several warriors were around the area. "It's right in there!" She enters the cave.

"Why a cave?" Arumi asks, "I mean it's kinda cheap."

"Well, because the cave does it's job. No need for expensive houses or such."

Arumi sighs.

"You won't be staying here very long, so stop complaining!" She scolds.

"I never asked for this! I was perfectly happy sucking and taking cocks and pussies all day!"

Tsumi sighs. "Most of the avatars didn't want it. But they accepted their duties and fulfilled them. And...I can't believe I'm saying this but...a lot of people would love to get the avatar in their bed."

She soon looked up, standing proudly and yelling "I ACCEPT MY DUTIES!"

"...I guess that works. Anyways, we gotta get your guard figured out." Tsumi goes to a room in the cave.

The room was filled with similar girls, all in green in makeup, however the costumes were different mostly, however all showed off curves.

"So, everyone in this room would be happy to follow and help you. But choose wisely, they still are all trained warriors. They can easily beat you up, and they are likely to do that, should you be mean to them." She clears her throat. "So, take your time to choose."

"I choooooose you! You're showing the most cleavage!" Arumi giggles as she points to Tsumi.

Tsumi blushes and cover her breasts. "Don't decide from that!"

"You're also showing the most ass."

Her blush grows redder, she flops down on the floor and covers her ass as well, the stutters. "T-That's also not a good point!"

"You also have the best balance here. I can tell by how you walk."

"I-I...I guess that's a valid reason." Tsumi sighs and gets back up.

"So how about that bed thing~?" Arumi sexually suggests.

Tsumi flushes deep red. "I-I didn't mean me with that!"

"Then why do you dress so sexily?"

"Because this is the outfit we have to wear! And also it's very comfortable..." she mutters.

"Oh yeah I get you. Clothes make it so hard to move."

"See? It's not my fault that my clothes are...a bit shorter than they should be..." Tsumi complains.

"So What now? I'm new to this avatar thing." Arumi says.

"Well, we have to find you teachers for all elements first."

Arumi scoffs, "Excuse me? I mastered earth already!"

"Alright. Then show me. We'll go outside and do a friendly duel. Show me how good you are." She smiles.

"Wanna bet on it?" Arumi grins.

"Depends on what we're betting on." Tsumi grins back.

Arumi immediately says, "If I win, we fuck."

She flinches. "N-No, I'm not doing bets with that."

"Boooooring."

"Let's get on with this duel." Tsumi says and pulls Arumi outside.

"Your call when to start." Arumi says, earthbending the paint off her body to they floated in the air like colored snakes. Tsumi gets in stance, then rushes towards her. The avatar quickly launches herself into the sky, whipping Tsumi with the snakes.

Tsumi gasps and jumps back. "S-So fast!" The warrior had little time to react, the second Arumi landed an earth wave shot at her. "Shit!" Barely dodging it, she jumps over the wave, then rushes towards her again. And yet again, the snakes kept her from getting close.

Tsumi groans. "Fine." She pulls out her sword, a mechanism built into the handle. She points it towards her, then hits a trigger, firing off a thin bone needle at her arm. As soon as it entered, Arumi's arm went limp, dropping two of the snakes. Tsumi smirks and charges closer towards Arumi once again, this time defending against the snake attacks with her blade. Arumi gets shocked at this, leaving an opening.

Before she could react, Tsumi's blade was at her throat. "You call this mastered?" she teases.

"Did you just kill my arm? How am I supposed to finger you now...?"

"First of all" she sighs and pulls the needle out of her arm. "you are nowhere near an earthbending master. Second, I shot this needle at a specific point in your arm which temporarily blocked your chi and disabled your muscles. You will be able to move your arm again soon."

"How have I not mastered it?" She scoffs.

"An earthbending master would've beaten me. Especially the avatar."

"Just cause I've mastered earth bending doesn't mean I've mastered combat." She pouts.

Tsumi puts away her sword and helps her up. "Mastering earthbending includes defense. You let your guard down, and that shouldn't happen."

She sighs, "My teacher better be hot."

"Don't even try seducing your teachers. They are only your teachers, nothing more."

"But I learn better with sex!"

Tsumi sighs. "There's enough people for that, no need to do your teachers."

"It's true though! How do you think I learned to sense vibrations?"

"Alright, I get it."

"No really, feeling vibrations during sex is just soooooo good."

"No, I mean I get it, you learn better with sex. So I think the best decision here...I'll allow you to seduce your teachers." Tsumi says.

"Yay! So where do we find one?"

"We go to cities and ask the leaders for good teachers first."

She sighs. "Well let's get going I guess."

"No, not today. We will rest here for the day and get going tomorrow morning."

"Sleep with me?"

Tsumi chuckles. "As long as you don't try anything perverted in the night, sure."

Arumi grins, "No promises."

She clears her throat. "Let me rephrase. If you try anything, you better run fast, because I will chain you to a wall and torture you. You have been warned."

"Aww...can I snuggle at least?"

"Fine." she growls.

"Yay!" The two head into the cave. Arumi getting in a small cot completely nude.

Tsumi pulls her sword off her belt, lays down and places the sword next to her.

Arumi snuggles next to her as she falls asleep.

 **And now for OC forms! This will be available on my profile for easier access to copy and paste. So please review and stuff if you want this one to keep on going!**

 **-Main-**

Name:

Sex: (Futa Allowed, females are admittedly more likely to get in)

Age: (Any age fine)

Personality:

Abilities: (Include stuff like bending in main and sub categories. Like waterbending and ice bending. Also include just skills such as Chi Blocking)

Spirit Possession: (Normal spirits are allowed to possess humans, giving them attributes of the spirit that can make the person anywhere from part animal to even gaining a new style of bending. Spirits seem to come in many shapes and sizes so you can make up whatever you want here)

Appearance:

Backstory:

 **-Clothes- (Nude for any is fine)**

General: (Minor variations will be applied depending on temperature, if you're really into this, the types will be average, hot and cold for different types. Your choice if you want to specify any of these or not)

Sleep:

Swim:

Other: (Optional, anything else they could wear from formal clothes to special combat clothes)

 **-Sex-**

Privacy: (How much they care, like being seen naked or having sex in public)

Sex Drive:

Sexual Preferences: (Orientation, age, and species mostly as bestiality is a thing)

Who Would they have sex with: (LIke stranger, friends, close friends. Choose a level how what type of people)

Fetishes:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaaaand back.**

On the next day, still in their sleeping area, they began their planning. "Alright!" Tsumi begins, "We have to find you an earthbending teacher first."

Arumi was also hard at work thinking, but for a different reason, "You think Ruby would teach me? I am pretty important." This name was unfamiliar to Tsumi.

"Who is this Ruby? A friend?" she asks.

"Oh no, she's this suuuuuuper cute earthbender playgirl for...DAMMIT I LEFT MY DIRTY MAGS AT HOME!" Arumi shouts.

Tsumi sighs. "You likely won't be needing those as Avatar, but you can get some in one of the cities if you really have to."

"Well can we go to that big place to look for her? I can never pronounce the name."

"Do you mean Ba Sing Se?" she asks.

Arumi jumps, "Yeah! That place! Sooooo many models live there!"

"It is the biggest and most famous earth kingdom city after all."

"So?"

"There will be a bunch of earth bending masters as well, so it is a good idea. So yes, we can head there." Tsumi responds.

"Lead the way!" She says happily.

"In that case we'll be heading to the train." She gets ready, goes outside and towards the nearest train station. The trains connect the bigger earth kingdom cities. The road there was heavily forested, other than that, normal. It was quite calm and peaceful in this spring day. However further down the path they saw smoke appearing over the trees.

"A camper?" Tsumi asks.

Arumi puts her hand to the ground, "Ooooooh feels like an orgy over there! And a hard one."

Tsumi sighs. "I know, you want to go...so let's head over there." She goes where the smoke comes from. They go there, only to start hearing roaring from behind the trees.

"Okay, not an orgy!" She runs over.

They see a clearing of burnt trees, a white furred dragon of about ten feet and large bunny ears trying to fight off around four people, all of which using automatic rifles, barely leaving a dent in the thick scales beneath the white fur coat.

Tsumi pulls her sword. "Those are neo equalists. What are they doing to that dragon?" This had been a group rising up again over the past few years.

"Neo what now?" Arumi asks, unable to properly hear through the gunfire.

"Neo equalists! They are against all benders and especially against the Avatar!" Tsumi says, a bit closer to her so she understands.

"Oooooh, well that dragon is cute sooooo," Arumi bends up a giant pillar of earth, "Yoooooooo, I'm the avatar! Come at me!" As she says this, she moves her paint back into the almost autonomous snakes around.

The neo equalists look up to her, then begin to laugh and point their guns at her. One of them shouts "You, the Avatar? Then we will shoot you!"

Arumi grins, "Try me~"

Tsumi flinched, a slight look of terror as a hail of bullets shot at Arumi, but to her and the equalists' surprise, the paint snakes could easily keep up and deflect the bullets.

"What the fuck? You freak!" an equalist shouts.

"Aaaaand goodbye!" The avatar smiles, jumping in the air and smashing her pillar into the earth, four more pillars launching the equalists far, far away right from under their feet

.

Tsumi gasps. "Impressive!"

Arumi bows, "Thank you!" She runs over to the bunny-dragon, "Are you Okay?"

The bunny dragon growls at her, showing off his big teeth.

"Shhhh." Arumi says, patting his foot. "Maybe you're in some need of relief? I am too!" He relaxes, his growling turning into a whimpering as his hard dick springs out from underneath his fur, standing straight at around feet length. "See? Poor guy, you bunnies have it rough." She says, moving her hands along his length and licking his tip. He whimpers more, his dick twitching under her sensual touches. She gently puts his tip in her mouth, looking up at him cutely. The bunny dragon wimpers once again and blasts a massive load of cum into her mouth.

Arumi plops up and licks around her lips and swallows, "Mmmm, I like~" He squeaks, bends down and licks over her face

.

She giggles and laughs, "Good boy!"

Tsumi chuckles. "He's cute for a dragon."

"Can we keep him? Pleeeeeease?" The dragon looks at her with pleading puppy eyes.

"Two against one I guess. But I will not care for him!"

"Deal!" Arumi smiles.

"What is going on over here!" The two hear an emerging female voice say, the girl was in her teens with light brown skin and long black hair in pigtails and golden eyes.

The dragon hops in front of Arumi protectively and growls.

Tsumi quickly scans over the girl, her hand on her sheathed sword. "We had a meeting with a few neo equivalists."

"Uuuuugh I hate those guys! They're just jealous!" The girl says.

"Who are you?" she asks, her hand still on her sword.

"My name is Lei and..." Lei looks at Arumi for a second before blushing hard.

"I'm Tsumi and the painted perv here is Arumi, the new Avatar. And she only has those paint clothes, so just keep your eyes up."

Arumi pouts, "Are you saying you never look at this puppies?" She bounces her tits a little.

Tsumi blushes. "I didn't say that, just stop pouting and give your pet a name."

"Would Shiro be too basic?" Arumi asks.

"If you wanna call him that, then go ahead."

"You like the name Shiro?" Arumi asks. The dragon licks her face.

Lei speaks up, "So there's no more equalists?"

"Well, she launched them away, but it was only a few." Tsumi says.

"Phew." Lei sighs in relief, "Though did you hear about that flying thing they invented? Apparently it's better than their planes."

"Flying thing? What are you talking about?" Tsumi asks.

"Well from all that I've heard is that it has giant swords on top of it and then they disappear and it somehow can fly and cut things from reeeeeeally far away."

"That's kinda scary."

Lei nods, "well sorry, but I gotta go! Going back to my home time to sell some stuff!"

"Where would that be?" Tsumi asks.

"Oh Ba Sing Se, we're taking a trip by train."

Arumi jumps. "We wanna go there! Can we come along?"

"Sure!" Lei says, "Let's go!" The groups heads off, meeting Lei's twin sister, Lin in the process. Then all travel together to the train. The twins also had an elephant-camel to carry their own little house-like thing.

 **Thanks for reading! Now OCs could come in sooner or later, if you wanna check when I might add yours PM me and I'll say my thought, or you can give suggestions how I could add them if you had an idea for sooner.**

 **Also don't be afraid to say how it can be improved!**

 **Lastly I added 2 things to the OC form if you wanted to do a light update, they are:**

Privacy: (How much they care, like being seen naked or having sex in public)

Who Would they have sex with: (LIke stranger, friends, close friends. Choose a level how what type of people)


End file.
